Tsubasa RC Fiction: Nightmare Dance
by TheaBlackthorn
Summary: How long can he fight the nightmares alone? Kuro/Fai All characters belong to CLAMP
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare and Dreams – Part 1**

**Kuro/Fai**

**11****th**** January 2009**

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

Kurogane POV:

Kurogane couldn't sleep, it was well past midnight and the air felt thick and clammy against his skin; the humidity hadn't dropped off at all as the sun had set. He moved restlessly within the confines of the soft mattress, hoping to find a comfortable position and the sleep he desperately needed. Exhaustion had set in and yet sleep was elusive even in this peaceful place.

He had been tossing and turning for, what felt like, hours trying to at least rest, but now the damp sheets where entangled around his long legs, pressing the sodden cotton of his thin trousers against his clammy skin. It had become bad enough that he had forgone wearing a shirt, yielding a little to the incomparable heat; Kurogane did not relish the idea of forgoing trousers as well.

It had been hot like this in his Japan, always around the time when the cicadas had begun to sing. The sun had blazed in a cloudless sky for a few months of excessive heat with little to no rain at all and then it was the rainy season once more. He didn't miss that heat either, though it wasn't as humid as this.

It wasn't just the discomfort of the humidity that had the ninja awake, though he would never admit to it, he had become accustomed to sleeping with at least one other person in the room, after spending over a year with the children, that damn mage and the meat bun. He now found it difficult to sleep completely alone again, the silence was deafening and the room felt distinctly empty.

It had become a normal occurrence for the party of five to share a room between them, sometimes with just two and others all five of them crammed into the same place. It felt far too quiet to his highly attuned senses and it bothered him more than he liked. It hadn't help that over the past year he had been on constant alert, never truly falling into deep slumber, sleeping with his back braced against the wall, sword ready against his shoulder.

It had felt awkward trying to sleep lying down again, the soft feather mattress not what he had become used to. His armor had been stripped off and his sword was within reach but not resting over his chest as it usually was. It made him feel – vulnerable or more accurately exposed, even if they were near the bed.

Kurogane released a deep sigh, expelling his annoyance outwards at his increasingly frustrating state. He flung what he could of the damp sheets off his legs, extricating himself out of the annoying material, getting tangled in the yards of excess fabric, who needed a double bed for one person? He growled at the offending bed sheets as he released himself from the creamy colored mess, dragging the annoying material off the bed to be left in a heap on the floor.

Kurogane had decided that a short walk might settle him, give his mind something to focus on for a time; there was something that was bothering him though he couldn't place exactly what it was. In truth, it was that odd stirring in his gut that had him needing to check on the children. So the ninja headed for the solid oak door to his room intent, mind focused on this sudden sense of purpose.

He pushed open the large door expecting it to creak as it swung open, but it must have been well oiled as it barely made a whisper of. He opened it just enough to slip through before pushing it silently closed once again. The door led out onto an open walkway which wrapped around an internal courtyard, the courtyard itself was much more like an enclosed garden, a walled fountain quietly burbling at its heart. Kurogane took a cursory glance down into the darkness of the courtyard, believing it to be empty at this hour of the night, before returning his gaze to the door next to his.

The children had been placed in the two central rooms between his and the mage's just down the tiled walkway. The ninja didn't like the group being to widely dispersed as the princess was defenseless against any physical danger; he always ensured that she was situated between him and Syaoran as the soldiers of the group.

Kurogane knew from experience that the mage could and would take care of himself but he knew that he would go check on the annoying man anyway. The ninja had noticed that the blond had been looking increasingly fatigued over the last few weeks and Kurogane knew some of the details of what had caused the mages sudden decline. The dark smudges that had become increasingly visible under his sapphire eyes had been troubling Kurogane, but he had chosen not to pursue it knowing he wouldn't receive a straight answer just that fake empty smile.

Kurogane could remember the long nights that had passed as he had sat helplessly listening to the small man whimpering in his sleep. He had feigned sleep whenever the blond had suddenly awakened, giving an exhausted sigh with the bitter scent of salty tears lingering in the air. He had wanted so desperately to reach out to the mage, feeling in his heart the depth of the fear that seemed to linger in the room even when the mage had finally returned to his restless sleep hours later.

So Kurogane had continued with his own nonchalant attitude, hoping against hope that the mage would eventually stop the quiet terror filled whimpers that made him clench his own fists in anguish at the other mans pain. It always hit in the darkest hours of the night and he was aware of the mage remaining awake for many hours rather than returning to his nightmares. It wrenched at his heart to leave him like that but if the mage needed help he would ask for it eventually, he had always played his hand close to his chest.

As Kurogane shook his head, dispelling the memories, he caught a flash of light as his keen eyes roamed the shadowed hallway. It took only a few moments to find its source. It was just a flickering in the corner of his left eye and he instinctively grasped for the sword that was currently next to his bed rather than in its customary position strapped to his hip. He let out a quiet curse and ducked back into the shadows, bare feet silently caressing the floor as he closed the distance to the nearest balcony rail to overlook the courtyard, he concealed himself behind one of the large columns.

Kurogane carefully slid his body just far enough past the wide column to observe the open space shrouded in darkness. The moon peaked past the dark clouds that had dappled the starlit sky and he felt his breath catch as he caught site of the light that had initially caught his attention. Kurogane's long, tanned fingers curled around the wooden rail, squeezing it steadily harder as he deliberately held himself in the deepest shadows avidly watching the scene unfolding below. He couldn't draw his eyes away from the enchanting view, drinking in the sight of moonlight rippling across delicate limbs.

The mage was dancing.

The blonds form ebbed and flowed in the full moons soft, silvery light. Kurogane watched with rapt attention as the mage's slender frame shimmered and spun in graceful dips and whirls around the raised edge of the fountain. The pale glimmer from his golden locks was what had reflected the light and garnered Kurogane's undivided attention.

Kurogane stood watching that petite form, as it made unbelievably graceful and sensual patterns as he flowed around the elliptical fountain. The blond wasn't wearing his usual long gloves, pale unblemished skin that looked impossibly smooth twined together as he spun in precise movements around the bubbling fountain. The mages bare feet whispered across the dark tiles as the water rippled and danced in the moonlight.

Kurogane watched, enchanted by the odd beauty that the mage was radiating, his behavior completely uncharacteristic of the man he knew. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks when he followed the smooth curves of that pale body with narrowed crimson orbs. He didn't feel his hands curling, wanting to take hold of the supple body, to feel that bare skin beneath his rough fingertips.

He had known for a while that even through all the animosity and annoyance the blond man caused him, he had grown increasingly fond of the mage and the children - though the manjuu was an eternal annoyance. He felt protective of the young ones, a fathers pride in the way Syaoran took on board all the difficult and strenuous practice that was the art of the sword. He supposed that the mage was at least partially right when he called him the Father of the group, they were somewhat familial but he would never tell the other man that. But Fai – he was a law unto his own.

Kurogane prided himself on being on his honor and honesty, unlike the mage; the ninja believed that denying one's own feelings and thoughts served no purpose, lying to oneself was a sign of weakness of not being able to cope with emotion and choices. Therefore he was more than aware of what his feelings were and knew that they had been brewing for many months. But he would never act on them, knowing that the mage would never return such emotions.

Kurogane's reticence allowed him to retain the some semblance of routine for the children, which was distinctly lacking whilst they had all been travelling; it seemed far too often people forgot how young Syaoran and the Princess actually where. It also allowed for the mage to keep the distance he seemed to prefer from his travelling companions and himself in particular. Kurogane kept all his feelings buried deep inside, hidden behind a deep scowl and harsh words.

But he could feel those feelings that he'd buried inside rising to the surface as he watched the sensual dance being performed before him, heating his tanned cheeks and sending delicious ripples of need through his disciplined body. He knew that the mage would never reciprocate those feelings but watched contentedly as he danced, completely unaware of his crimson gaze tracing every muance. It brought him such pleasure to watch the mage indulging in something so unnecessary. The blond spent far too much time pretending to be someone and not enough time just being.

He watched the mage dance for what felt like hours but was actually only a few minutes, he was lost in the sight of soft pale skin and rippling blond hair – he had ever seen the almost content expression on that eternally smiling face. Kurogane felt his breath catch in his throat as the blond stumbled and was about to fall to the hard tiles below as his foot twisted on the edge of the fountain's lip.

The ninja didn't remember moving.

Fai POV:

Fai could feel his body tilting, his ankle turned precariously inwards on the wet tile that had caught him off guard. If he hadn't felt so tired he would not have been so careless. It felt like he was going in slow motion as his arms raised to brace for the fall knowing he would never avoid it now he was in motion, prepared to take the brunt of the impact against his bare forearms.

If only he had worn his gloves then there would be at least something between the abrasive surface he was headed for and the pale skin he so often hid. He berated himself for doing something so silly. It served him right for dwelling on the past, after all the nightmares why was he purposefully remembering things he tried so hard to forget – even if they where happy memories.

Chii – he missed her light hearted carefree ways; she reminded him so much of the Princess. The dance had been one of hers; she had practiced over and over so she could show him. He didn't really understand what had made him get up and try to mimic her effortless movements, but he didn't have anything else to do to while away the self imposed insomnia.

So – he tried to dance and look where that had gotten him.

He felt the air moving across his face whipping his hair backwards, he clamped his sapphire eyes shut and braced for the pain.

It never came.

He felt the reverberations of the impact but the sharp pains he would have associated with having his arms scraped and battered, his body colliding solidly with the ground – that never happened. He felt something warm and solid impact with his body but it was soft and giving unlike the ground below. Then he realized that his forward momentum had ceased.

Fai could feel something smooth and pliable under his hands and whatever it was it felt unbelievably warm, he felt his fingers curling and kneading softly against the delicate surface. He heard and felt a very deep rumble emanating from underneath him, realizing it wasn't his own body making that noise he looked up into deep crimson orbs, he let an almost silent gasp pass his pale lips, his sapphire orbs widening in disbelief.

He couldn't help but stutter as he spoke, "K-kurogane?" letting out the warriors full name just emphasized the shock he felt reverberating around his chest; he very rarely let that name pass his lips. The warm, supple texture had been the dark haired mans very bare chest pressed up close to his own smaller frame, his hands splayed across well toned muscles.

Fai was surprised to say the least, not having seen the big warrior in the garden before his stumble and now finding himself lying on top of that same beautiful, half naked man. It had set his heart racing, the fragile organ fluttering wildly inside his chest, setting free emotions he tried so hard to bury deep inside the darkness.

He tried his best to pull the familiar mask back into place, the playful smiling mage, it felt shaky at best. He felt stripped raw his emotions laid as bare as his skin, and the exposed flesh, though un-bruised felt like it had been scrapped away leaving the nerve endings delicate and unabashedly exposed to the warrior's firm touch.

Fai had wanted, no needed to be in this exact position so many times, but had denied himself the desperate pull he had felt for this man's touch and the comfort he could find in strong, tanned arms. But Fai knew the older male would never give him any of the things he craved – and he didn't deserve them.

Kurogane was always angry and sullen, unrepentant in his demands that the mage actually give a damn about the children rather than just pretending he did and that penetrating look that said he knew far too much but was constantly disappointed. That truly hurt coming from the warrior he secretly admired. Kurogane held honor and strength above everything else and he showed little of either.

Fai felt warmth spreading across his cheeks at their sudden predicament; he could feel every toned muscle that Kurogane possessed firmly pressed against his more than pliant body. He lowered his gaze becoming aware of his fingertips mindlessly petting and kneading the silky smooth skin under his hands, he tried to concentrate on stopping his hands from their ministration knowing it would just make the taller male angry.

He tried his best to tear his mind away from the delicious sight spread beneath him, eyes lighting on a tiny bead of moisture rolling down tanned skin. Fai was desperate to focus on something – anything else to keep his usually unfeeling body in check; he felt such unbridled desire for this man. He wanted to press his lips to the hot skin, take in that tiny drop of moisture with the tip of his tongue… no.

Fai glanced up from his perusal of sweat beaded skin, watching discreetly from under lowered lashes, when he heard and felt the vibrations of the deep groan falling from the warriors sensual lips, what he wouldn't give to nibble freely on that soft skin. He attempted to gauge how the warrior was reacting to their current position, but he couldn't quite fathom the odd expression the other man was exhibiting.

So Fai chose to just sit and absorb the way his body was snuggled close to Kurogane's broad, well muscled chest, whilst attempting to fight himself for control of his suddenly erratic emotions. They seemed to be fluxing back and forth between the need to run as far away from the source of said emotion, and feeling so unbelievably content being enclosed by the two bands of steel wrapped firmly around his waist and upper back. The position was protective and it made his eternally chilly skin warm with pleasure; it was so rare that he felt like this wanted, protected.

He didn't let the small smile slip onto his lips though his lips twitched at the corners as he became aware of how intimately their legs were intertwined – it was almost a lover's embrace. It felt heavenly and that's how he knew, without a doubt, that it wouldn't last.

Fai tried his best to make light of their current position, considering his emotional turmoil, as he was sobered by the emergence of negativity he felt, "Hey Kurgy. What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Fai knew the older male hated his incessant nicknames, but he took great pleasure in watching the variety of expressions Kurogane's displeasure manifested. Fai also knew that sometimes, on those off occasions, that the scowling man didn't protest his quirky endearments, choosing to instead grunt and maybe, just maybe, give the smallest smile.

It warmed his chilled heart.

Fai's body wobbled precariously as the larger male shifted underneath him, slowly rising up to a sitting position as Fai slipped down his toned chest and landed jarringly on his knees. Kurogane's arms loosened and withdrew, drifting down to his sides to brace his hands against the hard floor propping up his larger frame.

Fai missed his warmth immediately, feeling a fine tremor quake his body even thought the air was uncomfortably warm. He wanted to burrow back into his protective embrace, but made no protest now that it was gone. He knew he should just take it for what it was, the warrior making sure that all fighting members of their group remained in top form, as you never knew what they would be facing next as they travelled. But Fai held onto the feeling of contentment and warmth a little longer as he slipped to the ground between Kurogane's black clothed thighs and a quiet sigh escaped his lightly parted lips when he landed against the cool tiles.

"Stupid mage, your far to careless and clumsy." Fai kept his gaze to the floor, refusing to let his body wince at the blunt statement made in that rough voice that he loved to listen too.

He could feel a sudden warmth pressing against his bare arms as the taller male curled long calloused fingers around his pale upper arms and pulled him up to his feet. He couldn't restrain the quiet hiss as his weight was placed on his tender ankle and he knew he may have sprained the stupid thing doing something completely ridiculous. The warriors warm palms tightened their hold at his wince and he was carefully guided back to sit on the lip of the fountain, his weight shifting off of his injured foot.

He tried for light teasing again as the tanned man knelt down to study his damaged ankle, curling long dexterous fingers around it, probing the painful injury with expert fingers and trying to ascertain the extent of the damage. "Hmm… you're so mean Kuro-puu, you saw me twist my ankle, ne?" He winced as Kurogane prodded at the appendage a little harder than before, poking back at his use of another nickname. Kurogane just grunted his assent to the question and continued the examination.

"Owww…Kuro-wan-wan that hurt you know." Fai's voice gave nothing away but he could feel a fine tremble skate across his pale skin at the attention his body was receiving as the older male pressed firmly against his pale flesh and Fai knew he needed to make him let go. He could feel the nerve endings in his body sending delicious sparks across his skin, and stirring his blood to boiling. If he could do that with a touch then Kurogane was a dangerous man.

Although the touch was painful, the attentiveness and concern that Kurogane was exhibiting fed Fai's erratic emotional state and he couldn't allow it to continue. He was dangerously close to imploding under the weight of those gentle hands and they were only pressing against the skin of his foot, his body seemed to be completely attuned to Kurogane's ministrations.

It didn't help that the memory of being held so close to him, being able to touch that silky smooth skin, taking in the rich, earthy scent of the warrior and being held by his strong arms made him feel weak at the knees and if he hadn't been sat down he may well have melted to the floor. The intimate touches and proximity made Fai want things and he knew that he couldn't have them. He didn't deserve them.

It was bad enough when they had to stay together in the same room, but now Kurogane was laying delightfully warm hands against his very naked flesh and it sent both thrills of pleasure and fear racing through Fai's system. His heart was beating a staccato rhythm, fluttering inside his chest, as his stomach trembled with butterflies

"You should be more careful – you worry the children." His voice was raspy and deep and Fai wanted to sit in the dark and listen to him all night, feeling warmth spill over from his hands and that velvety soft rumble of his voice encompassing his body. But the sensation didn't last when he focused on what had been said echoing the statement, "Yes - the children." He felt crushed by the simple statement. But knew it was the truth, Kurogane didn't worry about him - he was a feckless mage after all.

He scowled down at the older male that hadn't released his foot, "Kuro-tan let go. It will be fine. It doesn't hurt enough to be sprained." Dark crimson orbs looked up from under sooty lashes, his eyebrow quirked upwards in question on his usually scowling features. Fai couldn't breathe, the look directed at him was so intense, it was as though Kurogane was trying to open the folds of his mind and discover all the darkest secrets that he had hidden behind his friendly mask.

He couldn't hold that gaze and looked away helplessly, his own gaze watching the large hands wrapped around his ankle slowly kneading and soothing the soreness away. He hadn't even realized the swordsman had been doing that, so distracted by the intensity of his presence and the longing that whispered in the recesses of his mind and body, begging for release.

"You should get some sleep mage, you're getting careless." His voice was little more than a growl as the warmth slipped away from Fai's injured foot and he knew that Kurogane had noticed the depth of his exhaustion. He withdrew his injured appendage away from the now lax hold and pressed it gingerly back to the tiled floor.

Fai listened to the soft rustle of cloth as the other man rose steadily to his feet. There was nothing dainty about Kurogane - he was a warrior through and through and Fai deeply needed his firm, unyielding presence. He was like the earth itself and he would never know how often he held Fai together by just being near, grounding him when he felt like he was being swept away.

But knowing the warrior was right was one thing, he would never admit it himself, "I'm fine thank you Kuro-puu. You should go to bed yourself." He turned his shadowed gaze from the now standing male and turned to look where the children's rooms were, hoping that Kurogane would leave him to his thoughts.

He felt strong fingers tuck under his chin, nudging gently at his face to turn it back to the looming figure now hunched over to look him in the face. Fai's breath caught and his eyes widened at the sudden closeness between them. It was so rare that the ninja touched him skin to skin and he felt a thrill of need coiling low in his stomach at the feeling. Their breath mingled together, lips only inches apart. He saw in his peripheral vision Kurogane's other hand come up and calloused fingertips stroked across his forehead shifting the loose strands of hair away from his eyes.

He may have imagined the way that Kurogane's fingertips rubbed at the fine filaments of his hair, or the soft circles he felt from Kurogane's thumb pressed to his cheek. He watched every small movement that the warrior made, his face intent on his own. He felt warmth flood his cheeks again as Kurogane moved closer his lips brushing across his cheek and whispering across to his ear, sending shivers down his spine as he whispered into his ear. "Get some sleep mage." And then he was gone.

The mage watched him walk sedately up the stairs, muscles rippling under tan skin and he resisted the urge to get up and touch that soft skin again. Fai wanted to both wrap himself around the swordsman, never letting go and run as far away from him as he could. He felt exhaustion sliding over him in waves and turned his gaze back to the pond, his own fingertips ghosting across the skin of his jaw where Kurogane's warmth had seeped into his flesh.

He turned abruptly at the sound of Kurogane's parting words as he had paused on the stairs without turning, his voice drifted back to him, "Nightmares can't hurt you mage, not if you don't let them. Maybe you need to find something to scare them away - Fai." Fai couldn't help the shiver that went through him, he knew about the nightmares – how much else did he know and when had that voice speaking his name felt like a physical caress. He felt like melting at the warmth of his words.

The older man didn't stop again, finishing his journey up the stairs most likely to check on the children before returning to his own bed. It proved to Fai that though he protested any attachment to them it was obvious he at least liked the children and that in itself brought a warmth to his heart that was very rare indeed.

Fai sat on the fountains rim contemplating the possibility that Kurogane knew more than he was letting on. Had he spoken out in his dreams? But he couldn't bring himself to believe that, he had remained tight-lipped about his past for good reason and though he would have loved to share something with them all, he knew that he must carry this burden alone. He had let nothing slip, except his fear upon waking in a bed soaked with sweat and tears. Fear rippled across his body, chilling him to the bone and he couldn't stop from raising his hands to wrap around his torso in some semblance of comfort.

He wanted that deep, impenetrable cold to disappear and in just a split seconds decision he decided what he needed to do. It was Kurogane's suggestion after all, to fight off the dreams. It meant that he would have to put himself in someone else's care and it could all go so horribly wrong but he needed to try - for them.

He wasn't strong enough to do this by himself. If anything went wrong he could always hide behind his mask again and if he wasn't welcome so be it he would continue on as best possible. But he had some hope, garnered from the intense gaze and soft touches of the warrior. The fact that he had noticed and had appeared concerned was enough.

He needed that comfort and companionship so desperately he could feel his body trembling with need – the one man in the world he would have wanted to tell his secrets to. The one he had denied since the beginning – seeing him for the first time had been a shock to his senses, quickly hidden behind his mask. He was stunning, strong and surprisingly sensual.

Fai just hoped Kurogane wouldn't mind the company; he just felt so unbelievably tired.

Kurogane POV:

Kurogane returned to his room after checking on the two youngsters, knowing the mage wouldn't leave his silent vigil at the fountain. Once he was hidden behind the solid wood of the door to his temporary abode, he let his hands trail across the tingling skin where Fai had pressed his bare hands against his chest. It felt oddly warm and over sensitive to his calloused fingertips.

The warrior couldn't recall a time when he had touched the mage so much or so intimately, having their bodies pressed together so closely, legs entwined, he had only just managed to keep his instinctive responses in check. He had wanted to keep the mage as close to him as possible, imprisoned within the cage his arms had made around the fragile man.

He couldn't deny his feelings or the deep concern he felt for the obvious distress the other man was hiding. But he had no idea how to broach the subject with someone who made every effort to hide everything about themselves from everyone else.

He hated that empty smile.

Kurogane's fingers stroked across tanned skin, brushing softly against the sensitive flesh, the younger mans pale skin had been so soft and smooth like satin and, most likely, he'd never feel it again. He ran unsettled hands through sweat dampened ebony strands and turned back to the large bed and wished fervently that he wasn't the only person occupying it. He could imagine the slender mage sprawled across the fine linen, like a contented kitten, he was beautiful.

Kurogane shook the thoughts away, not wanting to stir his body any further with the delicious mental images of things he knew he could never have. Turning his mind elsewhere he thought about the children. He had checked on them both and they had been happily unconscious, the silly manjuu curled up with the Princess, all fast asleep and unaware of the turmoil bubbling through the two adults.

He shook his head again trying to dislodge all the thoughts whirling around in his head as he strode to the only other piece of furniture in the room, a heavy oak cupboard. The tanned man yanked the doors open and rummaged around, finding what he had been searching for with a triumphant hmph.

He pulled the fresh creamy cotton from the bottom of the hulking furniture and strode purposefully to the bed, stripping off the sodden sheets and throwing them into the corner. Why they had such large and unwieldy furniture in this place he didn't know it made the room feel small - enclosed. It was unpleasant at best he preferred more open rooms and much softer, practical designs like those from his own world.

He remade the bed with practiced efficiency, leaving the top sheet loose to allow air to get underneath in the hopes it would keep him cooler. Kurogane refused to think about his next movements as he stripped the last piece of clothing from his body, the damp trousers sticking on the way down his long legs before being tugged off and deposited with the unwanted sheets. He reveled in the much cooler air stroking across hot, damp skin it felt surprisingly good to be completely unconfined not feeling the embarrassment he thought he would; there was no one to gainsay his decision.

He stood there for a few minutes taking in the cool air before slipping underneath the crisp sheets once again, scenting something spicy from the fresh linen that wasn't unpleasant. He was determined to try to get some sleep, even though his head was now buzzing with detailed images of moonlight reflected on pale skin, eyes shadowed by the past, and the whisper of surprise in the mages lilting voice when he had realized just who had caught him.

Kurogane hadn't even felt himself move, though he knew he had done it in desperation. He had vaulted over the railing his feet hitting the ground and then he was there underneath the mage, his back hitting the tiles underneath him cushioning that alabaster skin from the impact.

He would always protect the silly mage even when he didn't want it, the smallest smile quirked his lip at the remembered the feeling of skin on skin contact they had shared, the way he had massaged the delicate flesh of his slender ankle till the pain ebbed away.

Kurogane must have slept for a time, he awoke in pure darkness, the candle long since snuffed out, his body was facing away from the door, broad back open and exposed. Kurogane knew something had disturbed him but couldn't pinpoint what it was, the room itself remained perfectly silent.

Then he heard the quietest movement from the direction of the door way, but he remained motionless, feigning sleep. The warrior wished to ascertain two things, whether the invasion of his room was for malicious reasons and how they managed to get through the door without his notice.

He strained to hear the quiet whisper of feet across the ceramic floor tiles; it would appear that the intruder was in stocking feet, otherwise any shoes they could have worn would have made a noise against the hard floor. They came steadily closer, no other sound could be heard but for his own even breaths, he kept his eyes closed so that if the trespasser decided to lean over him they would think he was still asleep.

What surprised him though was the sudden, yet subtle, movement of the sheet behind him, a rush of air that threatened to make him shiver as it touched his sweaty skin. He felt the smallest dip in the mattress as weight was applied to the soft surface alongside the rustling of the sheets against another material, a quiet exhalation behind him and the quietest whisper, "Goodnight Kurogane."

Kurogane's eyes flashed open; obviously the other man thought he was dead to the world, though he should have known better. His lips crooked in an odd little smile as he faced into the pillow, both questions having been answered easily. The trespasser would never harm him unless it was for his own welfare and it was _him_, he always managed to mysteriously appear without a sound, much like the cat he had named himself for in one of the other worlds they had journeyed too.

He lowered heavy lids once again, he didn't question the others presence but the warrior found it oddly soothing and could feel a softness stealing through his body starting at his heart and whispering through his tired form as he became increasingly lethargic. Kurogane gave his own almost silent whisper, "Good night little mage." And then he was lost to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightmare and Dreams Part 2**

**Kuro/Fai**

**11****th**** January 2009**

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

Kurogane & Fai POV:

It was only a few hours later when Kurogane woke again, the sheets were coiled around his legs again indicating his restlessness, but that wasn't the cause of his wakefulness. His eyes opened slowly, taking in the darkness of the room and his body instinctively tensed at the movement of the mattress from behind him, body going rigid and preparing to move. He breathed out slowly as his mind surfaced from the confines of sleep, recalling just who he was sharing this big bed with and he felt his stiff posture soften slowly against the well cushioned mattress. He couldn't restrain the tentative smile letting it curl the corner of his lips as he silently enjoyed the feel of sharing a bed with the blond.

He turned over slowly, wincing at the bruises he could feel blooming on his back from the tumble he and the mage had taken against the tiles. Kurogane knew what it was that had woken him when his intense crimson gaze landed on the trembling form of the mage. He looked so small and fragile, curled up in a ball, his fine blond hair sticking to his pale cheeks as his eyelids fluttered against them.

The warrior knew then, as the quiet whimpers fell from chapped lips that were reddened and starting to bleed where the young man had bitten at them in his sleep that he was in the throes of another nightmare. Kurogane would be damned if he'd let the mage suffer, his heart felt constricted inside his chest at the sight of the frightened man. The mage had chosen to come and stay in his bed in the hopes of warding off the dark dreams and he would make sure he kept them at bay.

Kurogane was uncertain of how to proceed; ensuring his body was fully covered with the cotton sheet, his cheeks flushing at the thought of being completely naked in the same bed as the blond. He curled carefully over the mage, bracing his weight on one elbow, the blond hadn't moved in his sleep unlike the restless ninja. He was still turned away from him facing the door, he absorbed the sight of the younger man, his almost ghostly complexion that was only emphasized by the dark shadows under pale trembling lashes, and those dark smudges had been growing steadily darker over recent weeks. The magician had only a thin pair of cotton trousers and a front buttoned shirt in pale blue, which were contouring to his sweat coated form.

Kurogane's fingers found their way onto alabaster skin, drawing the sweaty golden strands away from the blonds' drawn features, his eyes where screwed tightly shut and his lips were red raw. Kurogane couldn't help the sudden waves of need that rippled through him leaving him wanting to lick at those soft, crimson lips and curl around the fragile body before him, he wished almost fervently that he couyld fight the mages battles that only existed inside his head.

His own body was trembling with the sensations, and though he tried to stop the need and desire pulsing through him he failed, his body becoming painfully aroused by the warmth and proximity of the smaller man now in his bed. The ninja was carefully poised over the young man, keeping some distance between their bodies as he knew that the blond would not appreciate his aroused state especially if he awoke right now. .

The warrior continued to stroke tanned fingertips across soft skin, ignoring his own bodies' demands, gazing down at the vulnerable magician. He was uncertain whether to wake him or not, his body vibrating with the need to shake him into awareness but knowing that it may do more harm than good depending on the content of the nightmare. Kurogane watched as the blond hissed out between tense lips trying desperately to keep his whimpers of pain inside even though he was unconscious and it tore at his heart to see the pain etched on such delicate features. Kurogane decided in an instant wanting to remove the obvious harm that the night terrors where causing, he needed to wake the mage. The ninja took hold of trembling shoulders and carefully shook the young man whilst talking to him in a low voice so as not to frighten him, "Fai? Wake up. There just dreams I won't let them hurt you."

Kurogane watched feather light blond eyelashes trembling against alabaster cheeks as his companion slowly awoke from his nightmare. When those heavy lids lifted the normally bright sapphire eyes where drenched with salty tears, the pupils dilated so far that it was hard to tell the colour of the irises. He wanted to curl around the frightened blond, holding him tightly to his warmth and stroke away the fear and desperation that was a stark and painful reality on the mages usually empty features.

Kurogane leant closer to the mage wanting to touch and warm the other man; he could see the confused look in wide midnight orbs. He could feel the smaller man trying to back away even though he was lying down, hands fisting the covers. He watched in shock as the mage became frantic and desperate to get away from him, scrabbling at the hand that Kurogane had placed on his shoulder to wake him, fumbling and scratching with sharp nails at the tanned skin. It made the ninja's heart constrict at the terror that was obvious in the younger mans eyes and that it was directed at him made his chest tighten with restrained emotion.

Kurogane was taken aback by the terror that came was coming off the blond in waves and didn't react immediately to the desperate hands scratching at his touch and then shoving at his sweaty chest. The mage had given up on his hand, turning his attention to the looming presence that was the ninja hovering above him instead pushing weekly against his toned skin trying to shove him away. As Kurogane's thoughts ticked over he had a dawning comprehension of why the mages was so intimidated by him, but he kept his silence, now wasn't a good time to bring up the one thing that would trigger a living nightmare instead of one you could escape into daylight to hide from.

Kurogane moved slowly away when he heard the sounds tumbling from the mages tender lips. He could see the raw emotions flitting across his normally empty features and the sounds of his whimpers of fear and distress that fell from his trembling lips and the broken words that followed, "No…please…don't…I didn't….please no." The words where said in sheer desperation and he knew in a heart wrenching moment that the mage was terrified beyond reason and the one causing him pain - was him.

Fai saw the dark shadow shift away and scrambled up and away from the bed, his feet hitting the floor with a wince as his tender ankle gave a little before he rebalanced himself. He could feel himself coming up for air; the numb feeling that swallowed him as though he were drowning was ebbing away as he had moved from under that terrifying shadow, the nightmare fading into reality.

He felt heat flood his skin as he realized just who it was who had woken him, where was he right now? He gasped quietly as his chilly hands crept up around his middle to keep himself from trembling so violently. His behavior had been completely irrational – he was a grown man, he shouldn't be frightened of his own dreams, taking them out on the ninja was a mistake. Yet they weren't just dreams where they? His body shook harder for that knowledge bouncing around inside his head as he winced at the remembered pain he tried to shove back down in the darkest recesses of his mind.

What would Kurogane think of him now? The question's he would ask? His took inventory of his body, noting the way his clothes and sweat dampened hair clung to him, his skin slick with the remnants of fear; he could feel his body trembling with cold chills as he tried to suppress the tears that wanted to fall by biting at his bruised and bitten lip. He felt torn in two wanting to go back to the bed and pretend that nothing was wrong in the hope that the ninja would leave it alone or to retreat back to his own room and pretend – like always – that nothing had happened. He felt shattered and uncertain of how to put the pieces back together, he need the other mans comfort so desperately but was too frightened to put himself into his care.

Fai felt something grab a hold of his wrist and he swung around to face the bed once more, tugging at the hand that was preventing him from fleeing. "Stay." That one adamant word from the older male, still sprawled on the bed with his hand loosely curled around his wrist so he could escape if he truly wished it, made his heart flutter and warm the cold empty feeling inside. He could feel the soothing strokes of the ninja's calloused thumb against his erratic pulse, a very tender gesture to the overly emotional mage.

Fai wiped at his eyes with his unrestrained hand and tried to give the warrior a reassuring smile but he knew how fake it really was by the deep rumbling growl the other man gave him in response. He could hear the aggravation building in Kurogane's voice when he spoke, "Come here stupid mage." But Fai knew that the grouchy man wasn't truly angry due to the exceptionally gentle tug to his arm.

Kurogane tugged the stupid fool gently back towards the bed, watching as one hand came up to brush away the evidence of his tears as he let himself be pulled towards the mattress. Kurogane was very aware of the fact that if the magician hadn't wanted to come then he wouldn't have moved at all, but he was moving all be it slowly and he wasn't trying to look happy anymore. It pleased Kurogane that he wasn't trying to put up a pretense of being alright, it was a step forward, passed the shields the mage had so carefully constructed to hide himself. But when the blond stopped at the edge of the bed and he could see how hard the he was fighting for his composure, when he spoke, "You can let go Kuro-puppy, I'm fine."

Kurogane had been on the verge of annoyance, soothed by the initial gesture the mage had made, but those words tipped him straight into outrage. He hauled the smaller man back up and onto the mattress with him. "You are not fine - just look at you! Stop pretending you are! I wasn't trying to judge you. Goddamn idiot mage. For once in your life would you stop playing games? I'm trying to help you." He knew his tirade wasn't helping but he could see how the blond was suffering and selfish though it was he couldn't bear it, he was so unbearably frustrated – it hurt him too see the pain and weariness that was affecting the typically cheery mage.

Fai bumped down onto the mattress on his knees, cowering back from the looming figure that was Kurogane; he brought his free arm up to protect himself. Fai knew that Kurogane wouldn't hurt him but the remnants of the nightmares still lingered and it made him react more instinctively than he usually would. He watched the aggression in the others face and felt the door to his memories creak open, he forcibly pushed it closed again not wanting to associate the pain of the past with the ninja.

Kurogane noticed though, his eyes focusing on the defensive position that the mage had taken and he stopped shaking the blonds' shoulders that he had gripped too tightly leaving little red fingerprints where the material had slipped off of delicate shoulders, backing away. Kurogane retreated to his side of the large bed; his crimson eyes flickered up for a moment and then turned away, his cheeks reddening distinctly as he saw the dark marks that stood out so strongly against his china white skin.

Fai had never seen him behave that way; he looked embarrassed or – ashamed. Fai's ears tuned into the quiet rumble that was Kurogane's voice, "I…sorry. I shouldn't have done that you were…upset enough already and I hurt you." His gaze flickered up to look into Fai's sapphire orbs and then turned away once again. He was glad that the warrior hadn't mentioned that he had been terrified – the open display of fear would have been dishonorable in a warrior and Fai didn't think he could bear that. He dismissed the tiny imprints that Kurogane had left on his shoulders for what they where – inconsequential. He'd had worse.

"Don't be silly Kurgy - I got you mad didn't I? Sorry." Fai's words where quiet but they travelled across to the warrior well enough as he looked up into sapphire orbs once again and for the first time Fai gave a small sincere smile. He knew Kurogane was concerned about him and he had respected him enough to let him deal with it on his own up to the point where he had become a danger to others and himself. Fai watched the tanned skin rippling with muscles as Kurogane moved back to him, crimson orbs focused completely.

Kurogane's temper had disappeared at the sight of the mage hiding behind his arms as if warding off a blow and the warrior knew that Fai had been through something terrible to think that he would be hit by him. He had retreated away from the blond, desperately ashamed of what he had done to the frightened man both emotionally and physically. Why couldn't he ever control himself when it came to the slight blond? He wanted to help him not hurt him.

But the mage had forgiven him anyway; he smiled just a little at the silly nickname knowing at this moment it meant that he was forgiven. When he looked back at the mage he could see the barest curl of a smile and the way it reflected in those sapphire orbs proved that for once it was genuine. He moved back towards the younger man, slowly so as not to startle him again, his head cocked to the side slightly assessing the man before him, "Do you want to talk about it."

The blonds' only reply was a shake of his head as he lay back down on the rumpled sheets. "Alright little mage." And that was it he wouldn't push, he knew how secretive the other man was and he hoped that one day he would tell him even if it wasn't today.

Kurogane lay back down on his back, watching the younger man from hooded crimson orbs, he rolled over to his side to see what the mage would do next, ensuring that he wasn't touching the blonde. The ninja watched as the blond rolled over from his back to his side, facing away from him once again and shuffled backwards so that he was pressed firmly against Kurogane's torso, the soft fabric teasing his nipples to hardness.

Kurogane held in the moan that would have been unwelcome at this point and took the move as an invitation, curling his taller body around the slender form of the mage, hooking his arm around the others petite waist but making sure that his still semi-aroused state remained undiscovered.

"Good night Kuro-sama." Fai knew he wouldn't sleep but he didn't want the warrior to miss out on his rest just because of him. He felt warm and content being wrapped up by Kurogane, he suspected that if he had asked, the older man would have obliged him if a little grumpily, as was his way with any displays of affection. But just moving closer was his own invitation and he was pleased and comforted that it had been so readily accepted. He felt warm and safe hidden in Kurogane's embrace.

"Good night Fai." He leant over the smaller man and stroked his fingers through soft bangs, before nuzzling at the blonds temple placing a soft brush of his lips to the warm surface before retreating to just snuggle the man a bit closer. He hoped they would both get some sleep now.

Fai started, his eyes widening at the obvious kiss. As his heart clamored in his chest he waited for something else but nothing happened and his heart eased to steady thrum once again. Fai gave a small soft smile; eyelids drifting shut, whispering in a tiny voice before falling back to the sleep he believed would evade him this night, "Thank you Kurogane."

The ninja smiled as he squeezed the pliant body and settled himself back to sleep, all thoughts of the humidity forgotten for the comfort one body could bring another just by being held close.

*****

Kurogane woke a few hours later, his body pressed from top to toe against the magician's, his arousal pressed firmly against cotton covered globes. The ninja only barely resisted the need to grind against the sweet firm cheeks of the sleeping mage and hoped he hadn't been doing so in his sleep. He felt his cheeks heat at the thought of pressing himself into the soft skin under the material and he pulled his body forcibly away from the blond man.

Fai felt his body growing chilled and he roused from the deep sleep he hadn't realized he was having. His eyelashes fluttered open and stared out into the darkness trying to comprehend what had caused him to wake and why he felt cold - it was rather difficult with his mind still foggy from sleep. He felt a tug around his waist and a sudden shift in the soft mattress behind him and comprehension came to him in a series of fuzzy images.

He was in Kurogane's bed and the older male had been pressed firmly against his back, deliciously warm against him but for some reason he was pulling away and he didn't like that at all. "Kuro-sama?" Fai's voice was quiet and rough from sleep but the question in it was quite clear.

Kurogane heard the mage but continued to shift away as he spoke, trying to unravel his arms from the tight grip around the blonds' slender torso. "Go back to sleep mage. For once you weren't dreaming." He felt cool hands wrap around his wrists were they lay against soft skin rather than coarse material, and the sensation paralyzed him for a moment, wanting to touch that velvety surface.

"Let go of my wrists magician." He couldn't bring himself to sound angry but he needed to move away from the delightful sensations that seemed to be running riot across his skin at the blonds' every move and shift as he brushed against him. He wanted to touch him …to take him so badly his body was throbbing from the feeling and he knew the younger man wouldn't appreciate it.

Fai turned to look over his shoulder at the warrior who didn't sound angry at all but almost… desperate and he felt confused. His long fingers stroked against the tan skin that he held captive in his hands enjoying the warmth that seemed to seep from within the passionate man embracing him. He wanted him to stay, he couldn't understand where he was trying to go to – so he asked. "Kuro-puppy, where are you going? It's still dark out."

He made moves as if to turn over and face the other man, but he felt those once pliant arms go taught with strong muscles which held him in place. He wriggled in their grip to little effect, his body moving backwards to find some leverage against the taller male and he felt his backside bump into something.

His body went ridged at the sudden realization, though his mind was a little slow to catch up, the feel of something hot, damp and obviously protruding from Kurogane's body. He gulped and felt the other man trying to pull that part of his body away again, he took a few deep, calming breaths but his voice still trembled, "K-kurog-gane?"

Kurogane held in the groan of need that wanted to escape from his throat when the mage started to move and nudged against his weeping member. He pulled his lower body back further when he felt the other man go stiff in his arms on feeling that obvious part of his anatomy. He ducked his head down, resting his forehead against the blonds' nape, fine blond hairs tickling his skin, his face was no doubt flushed crimson by now and he was glad that the blond couldn't see him.

He exhaled slowly trying to calm his raging hormones before answering the mage, he tried to inject his usual aggression into his voice but failed miserably on hearing the shakiness in the magicians voice, "I'm moving to my side of the bed, your sleeping just fine on your own now so you don't need me crowding you." He couldn't admit the other reason to the blond, knowing he would leave if he said anything about this deep, sweet throb in his chest.

Fai took in the quiet words as the ninja's breath ghosted across his sweaty skin sending shivers down his spine. He felt his heart jumping erratically inside his chest and he caught his breath as the feeling travelled down, coiling in his lower abdomen, a sweet tension that wanted release. He felt his own body tingling at the notion that Kurogane was aroused and trying to be a gentleman about it, never admitting to his needs.

His soft length slowly engorged at the feel of the ninja's arms wrapped around him and the heady scent of his body so close, remembering the feel of the warrior's weight pressed against him intimately as they had slept.

He wanted to be ensconced in those arms again and maybe – just maybe this man could wipe away the remnants of the nightmare. He trusted the taller male and that had been a very hard thing for him to do. He could feel his own need rising, his body humming at the prospect, though he was still frightened of the pain that would come. He knew Kurogane wouldn't intentionally hurt him - but could he defy his own fears? All he'd ever known was pain.

Kurogane kept his face down, cheeks flushed bright with embarrassment and the heat that was suffusing his body, his arousal grew heavier, weeping profusely at the images flitting through hi head, the liquid dewing on the flushed head. He wanted to burrow himself inside the mage, but the tension that was between them was fragile at best. The ninja didn't dare move, his body aching to be closer, enjoying the feeling of those delicate fingers curled around his wrists.

He felt his own fingers curling and extending, kneading the air over the magician's supple stomach wanting to touch but refusing himself the pleasure. How was it they had reversed roles so easily? The mage was the flirtatious one and he was the brooding warrior as the blond loved to label him.

He nuzzled into the downy strands as subtly as possible, inhaling the scent of sweat and something sweet and fresh – crisp winter mornings that was Fai's scent. It made Kurogane's lips tremble with the need to touch his mouth to the soft, exposed skin and lap at the delicious flavor of the mage.

Fai remained motionless as he felt Kurogane breathing against his vulnerable neck, enjoying the tingles that spread down his spine and then centered on his groin. His body had grown impossibly hard in just the few minutes it had taken for his decision to be made; he could feel the heat building in his body wanting a release.

He hadn't felt this warm in so long it was a heady feeling; he kept his own gaze down concentrating on the feel of the heat flooding his body. Fai caught sight of subtle movement at the corner of his eyes and when he glanced downwards he watched as long tan fingers kneaded the air over his exposed belly.

He restrained the giggle that wanted to well up at his next though, knowing the ninja would growl and chase him around the room for having it. Kurogane was kneading at the air much like a kitten would do to a plush piece of cloth or carpet, but rather than being pressed against his skin the hands where hovering over his exposed stomach and it made his body shiver with repressed feelings. He watched intently as he felt a frown furrow his brow as he considered what those curling fingers meant, confused by the wayward hands - what was Kurogane doing and why was he doing that?

Kurogane couldn't stop his fingers from curling he wanted to rub his palms over that alabaster skin; he also couldn't suppress the need to have his face pressed against the mage's nape, the skin was so damned soft. He tried to speak to the smaller man, wanting to determine why he hadn't let go of his wrists and let him move away especially after his obvious discomfort at the ninja's touch.

"Mage? You gonna release my hands?" Kurogane voice sounded deeper and had a gravelly edge to it he knew what was causing it though, the pent up lust he could feel surging in his blood desperate to touch and taste the blond man in front of him.

He watched said blond shiver as his voice whispered across cool skin not wanting to move away from the sweet scent of the mage, it made him want to lick and nibble little red marks all over the soft skin. The magician still wasn't moving and this disturbed Kurogane, he didn't believe that he had given him any cause for alarm as he'd been trying to move away from the pale man. Kurogane shook the smaller male as gently as possible with his arms still locked around his slender torso, feeling his lips graze the others nape as his voice dipped deeper with concern "Hey…mage…you alright?"

Fai didn't want to answer that question, he knew that he didn't want to release the taller man that was curled around him but admitting that out loud was something else entirely. Fai was both embarrassed by the thoughts running through his head and the knowledge that his body was responding so visibly to those very thoughts. But when Kurogane had shaken him, Fai had come up out of his distracted thoughts and was very tempted to tease the ninja for shaking him so.

"Kurgy would you stop shaking me, I'm not a rattle." His voice came out a little wobbly but it held the taunting note that always riled up the taller man pleasing Fai to no end. He felt those well toned arms tense around him and before the ninja could shake him again, which the blond was certain he would, he pressed those kneading fingers against his stomach loving the contrast between cream and tan.

Fai stroked his fingers up and down the corded flesh of Kurogane's forearms as he spoke to the quiet warrior, "You are so warm." Fai's voice was a whisper as he ran long slender digits up and down the tanned surface, feeling the traces of scars criss-crossing the supple skin. He tipped his head back into Kuroganes shoulder wanting to feel the ninja's lips on his skin as they had brushed against it before. When he felt the ninja move away again he allowed his body to follow, curling into the cradle of ninjas body.

Fai's back pressed against Kurogane's bare chest, as his thighs and ass where nestled into the curve of the ninja's long tanned limbs. He could feel the needy, engorged flesh of Kurogane's arousal pressing into the crease of his ass and he wished that he wasn't wearing any of the sticky fabric he had on so that he could enjoy the intimate touch. He wanted to let Kurogane's warmth seep into every pore of his being.

Kurogane had moved away from the blond when he had lent back, only remembering that his hands where still locked in place when they were pressed more firmly against warm, smooth skin. The mage's soft hands wandered up and down his bare arms, fingertips tracing the faint scars from all the battles he had fought. He gasped as the blond moved his body backwards, pressing himself flush against his own naked skin. He restrained the shudder that wanted to ripple through at the feel of the magician curling into him their bodies connected once again. His weeping arousal was cradled. in the crevice of the blonds' fabric covered ass and he willed himself not to move.

"F…Fai what are you doing?" His voice came out thick, laced with the need he felt as his length throbbed against the curves of the mages ass. He felt the smaller male running his fingers up and along his skin, curling his slender digits around his neck as the he arched back, head to the side turning just enough to watch him from heavy lidded sapphire orbs. The way his body arched made his calloused fingers brush along the smooth skin of the blonds' abdomen; he kneaded at the soft flesh, brushing increasingly higher as they took the thin fabric upwards.

"Will you take my nightmares away? Kuro-sama?" Fai's voice was pleading with the strong man sheltering his body so carefully; he enjoyed the feel of Kurogane's calloused palms caressing his skin as he tried to turn more to face him. He wanted to let him see the truth in his gaze that he couldn't speak out loud.

Fai looped both arms around the warrior's neck, their eyes staring into each other's as he tugged the ninja down to his waiting lips, mewling softly at the delicious friction the position was causing. Fai's ass was rubbing small circles across the warrior's shaft as he arched up, pressing his lips against the panting mouth waiting for him.

Fai's tongue drove straight in to the slightly parted lips, caressing the dark pink muscle within; he traced every surface before teasing the other muscle into a response. He felt Kurogane's rumbling groan as the taller mans tongue took the battle to his own waiting cavern, delving inside their tongues sliding together in long, slow sensual strokes. He felt the ninja's body rocking against him, as he himself rocked backwards, loving the delicious heat that suffused his body and the haze of lust swallowing them both.

Fai let him have it all, the moans and needy whimpers that fell from his lips were uncontrollable as he rocked against naked flesh. He needed skin, "K-Kuro…nnn…please…hahh…I need…take it off…please." He was begging for the older man to strip him so he could feel the friction, the sweat of their bodies joining; something he had never taken pleasure in before.

Kurogane dipped his pink muscle into their passion filled kiss, caressing and curling around the blonds tongue, nibbling on soft lips. His body was crying out for the mage's touch, every caress of his tongue, and every stroke of his ass, they way his fingers tunneled into his ebony locks and tugged wantonly at the soft strands. Kurogane loved it all and had no hesitation in dragging his hands up the smooth skin of Fai's chest, trailing his fingertips up to find the tiny pink buds he wanted to toy with.

The damp cotton lay bunched under the mages chin, his arms still looped around his neck, fingers tunneling into his hair as the ninja found the small treasures he desired. He thumbed lazily at the tiny nubs, causing delicious mewls and groans of pleasure to fall from the mages panting lips, it was everything he had dreamt of hearing from the mage. "You like that little mage?" He sounded smug but he wanted to give this man as much pleasure as his fragile frame could take. He had some idea, from the blonds' previous reactions to him, that someone had hurt him in the past and he intended to make that up to him with as much pleasure as he could stand.

Fai felt his whole body trembling with need now, the way Kurogane was touching his body, stroking his tongue, nibbling on his parted lips as he teased at his distended nipples, had him writhing in pleasure. He could feel his arousal straining at the tight confines of his sleeping trousers, the tip weeping and making the material damp with his need for this man. "Kuro…nahh…please." He whimpered into the taller mans mouth wanting the clothes to disappear. He felt the ninja pull away from him, taking his hands from his chest and curling them around his slender wrists to pull them away from his neck.

He whimpered again not wanting the sensations to end, those delectable lips where the last to go and a chaste kiss was brushed against his cheek as the warrior shifted away. Fai went to follow but was restrained by the large hands holding him against the bed.

He felt the stirrings of fear shiver through him and felt Kurogane's grip loosening as he whispered in his ear, nuzzling at the curve and suckling the soft lobe, " Shhhh… I'm not going to hurt you. I need to get these off you right now." He felt the tug on the material as his hands where released and he sat up and allowed the ninja to strip his sticky shirt away from his heated skin.

Kurogane made sure not to apply to much force to the blond as he it was evident that it was the likely cause of that gut-wrenching fear he had witnessed in those now hazy sapphire orbs when he had woken from that nightmare. The ninja did his best to sooth the younger man, stroking his pale skin in rhythmic circles, brushing across tender nipples with his hands once he had removed the annoying bit of cloth. Kurogane nibbled down the pale column of the magician's throat, latching onto the sensitive skin, suckling and lathing at the saltysweetness, leaving a rosy bite behind.

Kurogane nipped and kissed his way down the mages bowing body, reveling in the lush noises filtering from his parted lips. He trailed his hands along the dips and curves of the mage's supple form, heading straight for the lip of the blonds' cotton trousers, as his lips closed over one reddened nub. Kurogane suckled and licked at the distended bud, rasping his teeth gently against it before alternating to the neglected flesh. He felt his body throbbing and begging for release and the magician's body rocking up against him, searching for that devastating friction they both needed. His lips traversed the succulent planes of the blonds' prone body, eliciting needy moans and whimpers as his body begged to be touched. It was driving him slowly to the brink and he loved it.

Fai writhed and shifted against the cotton sheets, desperate to feel more of the ninja's soft touches and mind-blowing kisses. He arched his body wanting to rub it against the taller mans, as he felt his trousers slowly tugged from his body and he didn't care. He was so far gone to the passion; his pulse was racing as his body heated with lust. He'd never felt like this, the pain he'd expected wasn't anything like this and yet he knew that was to come.

He felt Kurogane's hands tracing across his skin, moving lower to run tenderly through the soft, pale curls at the apex of his thighs, he felt his body stiffen in memory and he landed hard on the downy mattress. Fai felt a sudden fear winding its way around his heart at his body's memories of what pain truly was – the times he'd been taken so harshly. His body remembered the pain he had experienced and though it wasn't Kurogane's fault he didn't want that pain again. "K-uro? I…I can't…please." He felt the prickling foreboding of tears as his body begged for release as his mind warred against the pain he was frightened of coming again. His resolve was wavering, he felt like he was standing on a tight rope and neither edge looked safe.

"Fai… somebody hurt you didn't they?" The words were spoken softly and Kurogane knew he would likely get no answer, but he had to try. He moved up the frail man beneath him, resting his hands around the blonds' slender waist, rubbing slowly up and down as he pressed his cheek against the contours of Fai's trembling stomach before rising up to watch his face.

Fai clutched his arms around his torso, a purely protective gesture, as he turned his face away from the man hovering over him with such a concerned expression. The mage paused before nodding as a single tear fell, he tried to hide it by pressing down into the soft pillows but he couldn't get away from the ninja's penetrating gaze.

Kurogane reached out curling his hand against the mage's downy soft cheeks, brushing the salty moisture away; he rested his body alongside the blonds' and curled him into his embrace once more. "Can you trust me not to hurt you? This isn't meant to be painful for you and if it was then they did it wrong." He put some aggression behind the words as he squeezed the mage tight knowing the other male was prone to self blame.

"I promise to stop if you ask me." He watched the mage as his sapphire orbs slipped shut squeezing a few more of the salty tears to fall tracking across the flushed skin; he hoped that the magician was thinking about his offer. When sapphire eyes opened and looked up at him again the blond nodded slowly and he felt a tremble race through the slender body which he hugged tighter to his own warmth.

Fai trusted this man and this was part of that trust. Was Kurogane right – had_ he_ done it wrong? Was there any other way to do it? He had never tried to find out, so repulsed and ashamed of his own body that he hid it under layers of clothes and tried never to think about his experiences again – and yet it haunted him every night without fail.

He tried to relax again, hands reaching out and curling around Kurogane's broad shoulders as the ninja pulled him into a firm embrace. He felt safe in Kurogane's arms, content and happy to be there and yet the fear lingered.

Fai purposefully pulled away and scattered soft kisses all over Kurogane's face, trying to drown out the fear he felt with the pleasure they had been sharing with soft tender kisses. Then Kurogane took matters into his own hands once again lunging forward and sealing their lips together. Apparently the warrior brooked no refusals as his body was caressed, stroked, nibbled and licked back into the same heady arousal that had ebbed in sight of his panic.

Kurogane wouldn't let the magician dwell on the past; he wanted to give him something better to remember in his dreams. He cajoled and wheedled the mage back into a flustered whimpering state lavishing him with a great deal of pleasure. There was something about this man that drove him to distraction, being able to touch, taste and feel Fai was deeply satisfying and he hoped that it would continue. As he gently suckled on one crimson peak, he let his hand trail down to touch the swollen honey drenched length resting against his thigh.

He let his fingers trace along the slick surface, rubbing at the weeping head with his thumb as his fingers caressed the stiff shaft. Kurogane took it agonizingly slowly; pulling deep moans and heady whimpers from those sweet lips as he removed himself from the mages abused nipples and licked his way down to the blonds' navel. He dipped his tongue inside before moving to nuzzle the silky curls as he breathed in the earthy scent of salt, winter and sex. "Damn… you smell so good." He sounded like he hadn't drunk in weeks, voice rough and rumbly, and in truth he was dying of thirst for this man.

Fai felt the ninja slip lower but he was adrift in the delectable sensations assaulting his body, he couldn't refrain from rocking his hips upwards into the warriors strong fingers, the way his thumb caressed the flushed head of his arousal was so close to getting him off it left his mind in a haze of need. His voice gave out broken pleas to the intent ninja, "Kuro…haahhh…Oh God…please…do something….I'm so nahhh…close."

Fai bucked into the sudden heat engulfing his tip with an impassioned cry, his voice cracking as he felt the soft lap of Kurogane's tongue massaging and teasing at his flushed tip buried in the warriors mouth. He whimpered and rocked against the hand that held his arousal in its fierce grip, loving the pressure of those calloused fingers stroking his needy shaft, Kurogane's mouth suckling on the purpling head and dipping down to lathe the juices spilling forth. He whimpered and mewled, rocking faster as he felt his balls tighten and his legs tremble and he knew the pleasure he had only ever been on the cusp of before was about to bowl him over. He just hoped Kurogane would catch him.

Kurogane felt the mages body tense and let the smaller male buck into his mouth as he swallowed down the deliciously earthy taste of the mages cum as he trembled violently in his grasp, his seed exploding against the back of his throat. He watched as the mages usual mask was shattered completely his eyes fluttering closed as he gasped and moaned in pleasure; he was the picture of ecstasy. He swallowed all of the that salty substance, loving the way the magician collapsed back against the sweat damp covers, his whole body shuddering as he lazily lapped at the plush head catching up all traces that he had missed as the magician jolted with little shocks of pleasure.

He hummed low in his throat as he looked up at the mage from his position between long, toned thighs, "You taste good." He got a half hearted groan from the mage, he raised himself to his knees and crawled up the other man's body giving him a tender kiss. Kurogane rolled away onto his back, one hand reaching out and curling in the damp blond strands, his other hand carelessly brushing over his own chest. He rubbed absently at dusky nipples as it descended further down finding its final destination, his fingers curled around his length. Kurogane started lazily stroking his hardened shaft, groaning deep in his throat as he watched the blond beside him fingers tangled in soft tresses as the mages eyes remained shuttered in pleasure as he came down from his orgasm.

Fai felt his body trembling with spent passion, his eyes closed as he absorbed all the sensations that had rushed through his body. He had never known that having Kurogane's lips wrapped around his shaft would feel this good, his body felt warm and deeply sated. The way the ninja had touched and tasted him caused a blush to rise on his cheeks as the realization dawned that he wanted more – needed it from this deeply sensual man. He felt the bed rock softly and frowned, turning his head as he opened his eyes, he felt a light tug at his scalp as he turned to face the other man.

Fai gasped as he watched Kurogane stroking himself, his lips falling open but no sound came forth as he watched the other mans hips bucking into his fist. He's never seen such an erotic display, the ninja was completely shameless in his needs, groaning and thrusting himself towards completion. The blond felt his cheeks flush as his pulse quickened, he wanted that thick cock all to himself, and his own arousal twitched and throbbed with need even though he had only just reached completion.

Fai reached out trembling fingers to touch the other mans skin, his eyes drifting along the sweat soaked man then returning once again to those surging hips. He pulled himself up feeling the tug in his hair again, turning to find Kurogane's fingers twined with his blond locks. He smiled softly at the ninja even though he wouldn't see it as his eyes were locked tight, a frown of concentration marring his features. Fai's hands made quick work of the tight grip, laying that hand back against the pillow as he crawled over to hover next to the ninja's taught frame.

Kurogane hadn't noticed the other mans movements, so lost in the memory of seeing Fai beneath him, tasting his succulent body as he channeled all the lust and passion rushing through him to his weeping cock. He thrust fast and hard against his tight grip, mind wandering to imagine the sight of pale thighs bracketing his own as his cock disappeared inside the mages hot channel. His moans grew louder and he thrust harder feeling his balls tightening and his shaft thrumming with the need to cum.

The ninja felt soft hands running along his skin, his eyes dragging themselves open from the sweet ecstasy he was so close to, to find pale hands stroking his skin, tentatively brushing across erect nipples. He turned his gaze up to the questing mage as those hands turned south, jerking against his flesh with his forceful thrusts. He watched kiss bruised lips open, panting as the supple muscle traced across the soft petals, eyes glazed over with desire. Kurogane's eyes trailed down the slender torso, coming to rest on the mages flushed and straining arousal – how could he be so hard again already?

Kurogane knew the answer to that as he watched the mages rapt gaze as he thrust into his own hands. The ninja smiled before whimpering when those delicate fingers traced across his crown, rubbing the clear moisture along the plush tip. "F…Fai….ahhh…so good…hahh." His voice was nothing but broken lust filled rambling, he wanted to bury his throbbing cock inside the mages tight depths but would never rush the blonde into such a decision, knowing how he had been hurt before. So Kurogane let him touch him, happy that the mage hadn't retreated again after their first sexual encounter, as he rocked himself closer to completion.

Fai loved the silky feel of Kurogane's flesh, focusing on the weeping slit as he traced the drops as they appeared and slicked them across the purpling head. He had the urge to lean in and let his tongue slide across the sensitive flesh as Kurogane had done to him. But held back seeing how close the other man was to cumming he wanted something else and helping the ninja to cum wasn't in line with that. He could understand to some degree what the warrior had been thinking but he had psyched himself up for this and he needed to do it now for he feared that he would never have the courage again.

So following that train of thought he kept his eyes on Kurogane as he continued to rub at the weeping tip as he crawled closer to the ninja's hips. He felt his nerves roiling in his belly but persisted, leaning down he let his tongue slide across Kurogane's hot arousal, tasting the salt, sweat and spice that was the ninja's unique essence. He shuddered as it settled on his tongue as his fingers made short work of freeing the engorged flesh from the ninja's hands. He moved himself over Kurogane's thighs braced over the older man, stroking the thick arousal as he shuffled forward.

Kurogane's eyes fluttered shut once again when that tongue lathed the tip of his cock; his body trembled so close to the edge he was surprised that that one touch hadn't sent him over. He felt cool fingers tugging his hand away and let go with little reluctance. If Fai wanted to touch him, to taste him he wasn't going to protest, but when he felt pressure resting on his thighs and either side of his hips he let his eyes open and growled low in his throat, "What do you think you are doing?"

Fai's eyes turned up to Kurogane's fierce gaze, he fumbled his words when he tried to respond to the ninja, "I was going to….uhm…I wanted too…" His face heated and he turned his gaze away, all attempts at speaking trailing off as his hands retreated from the weeping flesh before him. He should have known – Kurogane would never want someone like him, why whenever he started to trust was it repaid with pain. He curled his arms around his chest, his body cooling rapidly as he withdrew.

Kurogane watched the retreat with shocked eyes, knowing that he had said something that had caused that pained and lonely look to return to the blond's eyes. He reached out, tugging the unwilling mage against his body, wrapping strong arms around him, he nuzzled into his soft neck, evening out his breathing before he spoke again. "You don't have to do that." His voice was relatively calm but he felt the blond stiffen in his grasp, so he pulled away attempting to make eye contact with the other man who kept his face turned away.

Fai felt the hot sting of tears building and kept his eyes averted so as not to show Kurogane how much he had hurt him. When strong arms trapped him against his broad tanned chest he struggled weakly and then remained still, his body chilled in contrast to the heat that rolled from the ninja. He felt that heat move away, and then warm hands cupped his face and tried to turn him but he remained averted, he wouldn't look – it hurt him but he wouldn't.

Kurogane felt himself growing angry but he knew that wouldn't help, when the mage didn't want to do something he simply didn't – just like now. He heard a very loud sigh escape him and then wrapped his arms loosely around the mage once again. "Will you look at me …please." When even that didn't work he tried to explain but realized he sounded more like he was chastising the stubborn man, "You shouldn't do those things just to please others. I know what you're like. You never make decisions of your own and try to just drift by on others choices. I don't want that alright – I want you to choose for yourself."

Kurogane heard the barely audible word slip from Fai's lips, "But…" and he latched onto it, letting his hands run up and down the magician's spine in an effort to sooth him.

"But – what?" His voice was just barely a whisper as he settled himself with his chin on the mages shoulder, breathing in his scent as his body hummed in annoyance at his sudden neglect.

Fai turned his eyes up, finally looking into a steady crimson gaze, "I wanted …too." He felt his cheeks flush and he tried to tip his head down once again but the warrior wrapped his hands around his face and forcibly made his meet his gaze. He stayed that way for a time, just studying his face and Fai couldn't help the tear that dripped down his cheek. He could feel Kurogane's skin all across his own, stirring goose bumps wherever they touched, he had never wanted a man this much but he wanted Kurogane and he was willing to beg, to feel that passion he had felt earlier, "Please…"

Kurogane wiped the tears with his thumbs, watching the magician silently he would never forgive himself if this wasn't what the mage truly wanted. He had seen more of the blonds' true emotions in one night than in the entire year that he had known him. As he watched the mages eyes train on him once more listening to the quiet plea that slipped from those sinfully soft lips he knew the magician wanted – needed him –for himself. He ran his fingers across the soft skin of his cheek, thumb tracing those soft petals, "Silly mage…if it is what you truly want."


	3. Chapter 3

**Nightmare and Dreams Part 3**

**Kuro/Fai**

**11****th**** January 2009**

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

Fai held his breath when Kurogane ran tender fingers over his cheeks and lips, listening intently to his words and nodding slowly in response. He shivered as his body was crushed against the older man the contrast of hot to cold skin sent tingles down his spine. Fai hoped that he was right in thinking that the ninja had refused at first because he thought he was trying to please him and not because he had wanted this for himself.

He nuzzled into the warm embrace, placing soft teasing kisses across every inch of bare skin he could reach. "Kuro-sama please….I need you..." His body had begun to tingle with warmth once again, his half hard arousal was pressed between their bodies and was rubbing up against Kurogane's stiff cock and the friction felt amazing.

Kurogane wrapped his fingers around both their lengths, loving the feel of the soft velvety skin pressing against each other. He listened to the whimpering mewls Fai gave as his their bodies rocked into the delicious friction, his body throbbed in time to each of his thrusts the mages arousal growing harder with every stroke.

He groaned against the mages shoulder, enjoying the sweet sensations of the younger man straddling his hips as they caressed each other. The mages hands where scrabbling for purchase, one curling in his thick ebony locks, the other holding on to his shoulder as he tried to thrust. He wanted so desperately to come but if the mage wanted to have him then he couldn't let that happen.

Fai rocked into every stroke that the ninja gave, enthralled by the delicious sensations sweeping through his body. The way that Kurogane had wrapped around his body as those strong hands worked their weeping erections together made his body hum with pleasure. He could feel his balls tightening at the delicious friction and he couldn't help but nibble on the ninja's exposed throat, lapping and suckling on the tender spot which caused the usually quiet man to groan so deep in his stomach that Fai could feel the vibrations in his groin.

The warrior gave Fai a very firm squeeze and he whimpered at the increase in friction as they both thrust through his enclosed fist. He was surprised when the other man released their lengths and his cock throbbed with the loss of friction. His eyes shifted watching the ninja through a haze of desire as he was carefully picked up the ninja's calloused hands gently squeezing the round globes of his ass.

He didn't want to be removed from the warriors lap, but he was both curious and apprehensive about what the larger man was up to. "Kuro-sama?" The warriors name came out as a question as he was deposited on the bed very gently, a warm hand cupped his cheek tilting his face to look at the now standing man and feeling his eyes flutter closed at the sweet press of his moist spicy tasting lips pressing against his own. He felt his cheeks warm at the tenderness and affection that Kurogane was lavishing him with.

Kurogane didn't want to move from his place on the bed, his hands caressing their hungry bodies, the feel of the mages fingers twined in his hair as he nibbled at his neck had almost sent him over the edge. He extricated himself from underneath the delectable man, kneading at the plush rounds of his ass. The ninja took great pleasure in the blush that he caused to stain the magicians pale cheeks, a delicate dusting of pink when he had pressed his lips to Fai's before going to over to his travelling bag. The ninja had known that if he hadn't moved from the bed right then that he never would have moved. He could feel lust hazed sapphire orbs watching him as he crossed the room and enjoyed the feel of the mages avid gaze on his naked body it just made him harder his body pulsing with the need to have the slender blond.

Kurogane retrieved the item he needed from his bags and returned to the bed, carefully tugging the other man into his side, curling strong arms around his slim waist and dipping his head down to place gentle nips across the soft skin of his throat and collarbone. He was a possessive man and he although he was aware that the marks would be covered; he and Fai would know they were there. His body thrummed with the need to touch the other man, to take him and he couldn't resist hauling the blond back into his lap so he was straddling his hips again.

Fai watched the ninja's toned ass walk across the room, enjoying the sight of finely sculpted muscles and almost feline grace as he moved. He felt his fingertips digging into the coverlet as he tried to restrain himself from touching the supple skin and muscle that Kurogane always hid from sight. When he returned to the bed Fai tried to get a look at what the ninja had stopped their heated ministrations for, but was thwarted by being pulled into the toned chest of the warrior. He relished the feel of hot, moist lips caressing his skin possessively, the strong toned muscles bunching and shifting beneath his fingers as his warrior's lips and teeth marked him thoroughly.

Fai gave a small shocked squeak when he was picked up and deposited on the ninja's lap once again, happy to straddle his …lover? It sounded a little odd in his mind in context to the normally stoic and easily angered man beneath him, but it also felt completely right. It made his whole body tremble with the need to make it true, to possess this strong caring man for his own. Fai felt for the first time in his life that he was wanted, needed to a degree he had never felt and he wanted the same of Kurogane. He lent forward into the ninja's embrace, planting chaste kisses on his exposed skin, working his way down to take a distended nipple into his mouth.

Kurogane arched when those kiss bruised lips closed around and tugged at his sensitive nipples, he let the deep moans and gasps as those soft petals and the hot muscle within played with the tiny nubs. He could feel his whole body throbbing with need and then the blond switched to the other bud. The ninja watched the small mage come alive against him, hungrily suckling, grazing the very tips of the reddening peaks with his teeth and lapping so deliciously, his cock throbbed and wept against the smaller mans perfectly rounded bottom. He tried to keep his eyes open to watch the pleasure drifting across the blonds' face, something that he had never seen before.

Kurogane's eyes fluttered shut when the mage started to rock against him, those soft mounds cradling his hard arousal perfectly as the blond rubbed his own needy length against his abdomen. Kurogane reached out, wrapping his fingers around the hard, flushed staff and stroked languidly, wanting to watch the mage in his desire ridden state. When those lips left his chest on a passion filled whine, he stroked a little harder as he settled his body more comfortably, propping himself up against the headboard. He had thought it best, considering the way the mage had behaved previously, that they were this way around. He didn't want to cage in the fragile man even if he would have loved to watch him writhe beneath him with pleasure.

Fai rocked more forcibly against the slick arousal that was rubbing between his cheeks, loving the friction against his ass, he felt Kurogane shifting beneath him and he watched through heavily lidded eyes as those long fingers caressed his hungry cock. "Kuro…please…I need…ahh…please…" he couldn't hold in the whimpers and the lust filled moans that escaped him and he knew by the deep rumbling groan that the ninja gave that he was enjoying the mages vocalizations. Fai wrapped both hands around the warriors neck and pulled him down for a heated kiss, their tongues twinning together as he rubbed his body in circles against the aroused ninja.

Kurogane got lost in the sensual kiss, thrusting his tongue against the mages in mimicry of what he was going to do to the slender man. His hand released the magicians pulsing length and reached out to the side, grabbing the small tube of cream Tomoyo-hime had given him in the Piffle world. He uncapped the lid and slicked his fingers with the substance as he pulled the mage further up his abdomen, their lips never ceasing to devour each other hungrily.

Fai was lost to sensation, the feel of the ninja's lust drenched kisses and his hand massaging his length as he rocked his ass against his hot arousal had him reeling in something close to ecstasy. He noticed when Kurogane's hand retreated from his cock and knew that the warrior was up to something, but he capitulated easily when he was carefully drawn further up the ninja's toned body by a strong hand on his hip. He missed the feel of the taller man's arousal rubbing so erotically between his cheeks but he knew something else was coming. The mage felt the first stirrings of nerves, deep in his belly, but he ignored it in favor of the inundation of new sensation he was receiving from Kurogane's touch.

Kurogane watched the mage with intense crimson orbs, drinking in the sight of the aroused blond, his flushed skin, reddened lips parted as he panted with need. He reached out and ran his hand up and down the mages side, tweaking at the flushed nipple as he passed it back and forth. His other hand snaked its way between the magicians parted thighs, his hand lay with the back flat against the base of his own length, as he let his fingers trail carefully between the spread cheeks, rubbing teasingly over the puckered bud he had been craving to swallow him.

Fai had his eyes closed at the feel of Kurogane's calloused palm being drawn across his sensitized skin, the long fingers plucking at his nipple, sending bolts of pleasure straight to his groin making his arousal bob in response. He knew the other man was trying to distract him but it surprised him when slick digits caressed his tight hole, the fear that had been hiding in the back of his mind slowly dissipated. He had been fighting the feeling unconsciously for what felt like forever, and he didn't want it to ruin what he was doing with the ninja. He felt the butterflies escalate but he knew they were caused by his nervousness. What Kurogane was doing was new to him, the slightly cool feeling of his slippery fingers rubbing at his entrance relaxed him more than he believed possible.

Kurogane felt the blond relax against him, his forehead pressing into his neck as the blond nibbled on the skin closest to his lips. He felt the tension pass and he relaxed, letting his fingers press gently at the tight hole. He pushed the tip of one finger into the constricted entrance, caressing the clenched muscle as he carded his other fingers through soft blond strands. "You alright Fai?" he didn't get much of a response from the other man; there was a subtle nod of his head and a careful rock back against the probing finger.

Fai felt the resounding chuckle all through his body, loving the sound and the emotion behind it. He smiled at the husky voice that followed, "Alright, mage. If that's how you want to play." He felt the warrior's finger slide in to the knuckle and it sent him straight up, gasping and panting desperately trying to focus. His body shifted, thrusting instinctively against the intrusion, a whine of need escaping his throat. "Kuro…oh God…" He had never felt like this, the pleasure of being invaded this way was new and thrilling, his senses where soaring on the passion, pleasure and slight nip of pain as he was stretched. It wasn't the same – this experience was all new and Fai loved it.

Kurogane was shocked when the blond rocketed up from his previous position, head thrown back as he whimpered and trembled in his arms. If the mage hadn't spoken he would be worried that he had unintentionally hurt him, but the sounds he was making suggested that he was definitely enjoying the deep caresses. The warrior's finger rocked in and out of the smaller man, searching inside him in slow circles for that one spot he knew would turn the other man into a whimpering mass of desire and lust. When the magician started to find a steady rhythm that made his finger tunnel deeper into the clenching depths and allowed him to graze the flushed, weeping cock against his abs he thought he was a goner. The sheer pleasure that was written all over the magicians face and body was overwhelming.

Fai could barely contain the desperate need that was pounding through his body, the feeling of Kurogane's long finger curling and caressing his insides made him quiver all over. When he felt the ninja's finger withdraw he panicked thinking that he was going to stop and whimpering he didn't think when he spoke, "Kuro…please…don't …I….hah…it feels so good…" It was only seconds later that he felt the second finger penetrating him, sliding alongside the first and though the stretch was like a throbbing ache, the pleasure at the depth and width of Kurogane's penetration made his body rock all the harder. Fai's hands clutched and kneaded at the ninja's ab's and chest, when his fingers grazed his own arousal he couldn't help but want to touch to stroke. He had never indulged in this pleasure, it had reminded him to much of the past, but he could feel it washing away under the warriors determined ministrations.

Kurogane watched with a desire so deep he felt like he was drowning as his calloused digits curled and scissored inside the blond. When those pale fingers stopped clasping at his own skin he gazed at the exquisite site of the magician's fingers wrapping sinfully around his own honey drenched length. The mage's touch was tentative at first but gained rapid momentum and Kurogane slid a third and final finger inside his suckling hole, his own arousal was being caressed as their bodies rocked together, fingers delving deep into the delicious blond and he pressed down to increase the sensation. The ninja groaned at the sight the other man made, he was being openly emotional, the sounds and motions he was making had Kurogane so hard he thought he would come just from watching him. "Damn…mage…so…sexy."

Fai heard the deep growl and the gravelly tone in Kurogane's voice, loving the lust that was so evident and yet was tempered by the warriors need to protect. He felt a sudden rush of unbelievable desire wash through him as the ninja's fingers caught something inside of him, "Hahh…oh…Kami….please…Kuro…I need you." He whimpered, moaned and begged the ninja and it was only when the taller man pulled him down for a soul searing kiss that he complied. He felt the fingers slide out of his body, and the twist of nerves that spiked at what he knew was to come …he hoped it wouldn't hurt like before.

Kurogane noticed the sudden flash of nerves, the intake of breath but if the magician hadn't told him to stop then he wouldn't. He tilted the other man forward so he was leaning against him, chest to chest allowing him just enough room to slick his eager cock with the cream he'd been using to ease the mage open. He rocked into his own fist, tendrils of need tightening inside his body; he had to stop before he came all over the blonds' ass. That thought had him moaning as he grasped the base of his thick arousal to hold it steady. "You ready mage – I need to start this and then I'm leaving it to you, ne?"

Fai listened to Kurogane as he spoke and nuzzled the soft skin of his throat, nipping gently, his heady scent consuming his mind. He felt the ninja's hand brace his hip as he was pressed backwards, he could feel the tip of Kurogane's arousal pressing in just the right place, the warmth of that hand disappeared but it had only shifted to hold one of his cheeks out so that the warrior had more room. Fai rocked back onto the heated tip and felt it nudge deliciously at his entrance; he shifted slightly raising his body and feeling the slicked head push steadily through the tight ring of muscles. He winced at the width of the intrusion, the ache of before returning once again, but Kurogane didn't move, allowing him the time to settle himself. In an effort to fight the nerves and tinge of fear at the impending pain he pushed back and felt the thick head slide past the tightness into his body.

Kurogane watched the slender man as he slowly shifted backwards, seeing the way he had bitten his lip when the head had lodged inside the tight muscles. He was doing everything in his power not to shift, the way the magician's body was suckling his tip, had him wanting to bury himself inside the hot depths in one long thrust. He restrained the feeling, bracing his hard length with one hand as the mages body pressed just hard enough to let the mushroom shaped head slip past the clenching muscles. He let out a heavy sigh, but his eyes snapped up to the mages face when he gave what sounded like a pained moan. "Fai?" He reached out with his free hand, fingers curving around his tensed features to stroke his soft cheek. "Hey? Fai you want to stop?"

Fai got lost in the sensation running through his body, after the initial sharp pain of being stretched and Kurogane's thick head pushing in the need to be filled to bursting had taken him in its grasp. When the ninja suggested stopping, his eyes snapped open to stare into crimson orbs and he growled at the older man, he rocked gently but he felt uncertain of what he was doing and he needed the warriors help.

"Please…Kuro...I don't know…what…I …" He couldn't get the words out, his face flushed a brilliant red and he hid his heated cheeks in the ninja's chest. Fai felt gentle hands stroke his hair away from his face as he looked up again, seeing a soft smile as he was tugged up to have Kurogane's hot lips pressed tenderly to his own. His calloused hands trailed down the blonds' torso, teasing his nipples and giving his weeping length a brief squeeze before clasping his hip. "Ready?" Fai gave the ninja a subtle nod and he felt those strong arms bunch as he guided his body downwards to encompass his length.

Kurogane could feel his whole body quaking with the need to thrust into the magician's tight heat, the way he enveloped his arousal had him trembling on the edge of orgasm. But he gripped those pale thighs and helped the smaller man lower himself at a steady pace down his needy length. He could feel his control trying to tear away from his tight fists but he held on for Fai, the mage needed this to be something other than a fierce, needy, lust filled encounter.

When he felt his balls resting snuggly against the curve of his bottom, and two palms pressed against his chest he let his eyes slide open to watch the mage's face. He looked exquisite, he had wanted this man for so long it was like a bone deep ache in his chest and now he had him for tonight or hopefully longer but he wanted Fai to remember him with pleasure. His voice was husky and deep with need when he spoke, "Fai? Mage you alright?" he didn't move allowing the blond the time he needed to just feel and he watched as cerulean orbs opened and a sweet smile lit the normally empty expressions.

Fai had never felt so full, his whole body was rioting with deep sensations that the ninja had set off inside his body. The empty ache that always resided inside his chest was oddly absent; he was – for the first time in many years – complete. He let the idea sink in as his body adjusted to the intrusion into his body, though it ached, the severe pain he associated with sex was absent and that was thanks to Kurogane.

He looked up from his braced hands and smiled at the warrior when he asked if he was alright, "I'm fine Kuro…please…move." The words had barely finished being whispered from his lips when he felt the ninja shifting, hips rocking up into him. The delicious friction of the slow pulls back and forth had him whimpering and keening with pleasure, his cock ached to be touched and he wanted more.

Kurogane moaned deeply at the delectable slide of flesh, the way the blonds' body gripped him tightly whenever he withdrew as though it didn't want to let him go. He kept the pace slow, hands curled around slender hips to help balance the smaller man as he arched up with every needy cry that fell from the mage's lips.

"Kuro…please…more…I ne…need more." The way the blond spoke showed just how much he was enjoying the encounter and that made Kurogane increase the pace of his thrusting hips.

"You enjoying this magician?" his voice was throaty and low when he spoke, panting out every word and punctuating it with a hard thrust.

"Gahh…yes…nahhh…please." The needy whimpers and whines that broke up the mage's words made the ninja smile; he started to rock more firmly into the welcoming cavern using his hands to rock the mages' willing body into every deep thrust he gave.

He was rewarded by the first of many loud cries and the delicious sound of the blond begging for more. There was only so much leverage Kurogane could get from this angle so he increased the pace and on each inward thrust he ground his body against the mage's insides. His cock was caressing, kneading and thrusting deep inside the blond in constant search of his sweet spot.

Fai writhed against the ninja, the constant assault on his senses driving him to abandon any reserve, openly keening and crying out with every brush of Kurogane's thick staff. When the ninja gave a particularly strong thrust, followed by a deep grind against his inner walls he flung his arms behind him to brace himself against the bed between the warriors parted thighs.

The angle of the ninja's shaft had shifted just enough for a sudden shock of pleasure to ricochet up his spine on Kurogane's next forceful thrust that had him screaming with pleasure. The pressure against that spot made his body shiver, the feel of Kurogane so deep inside him, the sensations where an onslaught of passion and desire. He whimpered between pants, "Please Kuro…so...close…I need….gahhhhhhhh."

Kurogane couldn't bear it anymore, he needed the mage just as much as the mage needed him, and now he had found the spot that had caused the suckling hole to squeeze his cock so deliciously he couldn't stop. He pulled the mage forward, pressing their chests together as he rolled them both over. The mage's back pressing against the soft mattress as the ninja rolled up onto his knees, hands bracketing the blonds' face. "Mmmmm…so…good…Fai…." He rocked inwards, tugging the long pale legs up his body, tucking the slender limbs over his elbows as he thrust against the blond. He found the same spot again and again, proceeding to rock and grind into the mage's sweet, kneading cavern.

The warrior didn't restrain his groans and whimpers at the friction of their bodies joining it was too much to contain as his pleasure coiled at the base of his groin – he was so close. The erotic sound of sweat slicked skin touching, the sounds of his balls slapping against Fai's curves as he tunneled into the blond had his body desperate for release. Kurogane could hear the mewling cries of the mage and he wrapped one hand around the magician's straining length as it rested against his pale abdomen.

Fai bucked into every thrust that the taller man gave, loving the deep touch of the ninja's cock, the feeling of being so full intensified when he felt Kurogane's fingers curling around his neglected length. "Ohh….nahh…Kuro…close." He couldn't string more than a few words together as he felt a storm of sensation building inside him waiting for the final stroke to be let loose. He felt Kurogane growl close to his ear and felt those strong fingers stroke to ever heady thrust he gave. "Fai…come for me." That deep throaty purr, the grinding thrusts inside his needy cavern and the feel of Kurogane's hands stroking at the weeping tip of his cock sent him tumbling over the edge. "KKKKKKUUURRROOOOO…….." He arched up harshly and he felt the thrusts increasing in pace and intensity as his mind went white and he felt like every nerve ending was being brushed with velvet as hot sticky come landed on his chest.

Kurogane let out an almost feral roar as the mage's length spasmed in his hand and his tight channel pulsed around him. He increased the veracity of his thrusts feeling his body tip over at the sight of Fai's cock throbbing and spurting in his hand as it, as his seed was suckled from his body in deep strong pulls. The heat and feel of the magician's body, hungrily devouring his length as he came made Kurogane's heart squeeze as his body pulsed inside the blond. The ninja moaned against the blonds' chest as his mind went blank as his seed coated the mage's inner walls. He stayed up on his braced arms only barely as they trembled with the need to relax, when he looked down at the blond beneath him he couldn't help but smile at the sleepy, sated expressions that brightened his face.

Fai couldn't open his eyes, he felt languid and far calmer than he ever had before, the feeling of completion and warmth of Kurogane's body covering his own was soothing. He untangled his hands from the sheets and carefully curled them around the ninja, tugging down on his neck to get him to rest his arms. He could feel the trembling through the mattress, he didn't think about the sticky substance coating his skin or the warm creamy substance coating his inner walls he just wanted Kurogane to stay exactly where he was.

He opened his eyes only enough to peer at the pleased smile on Kurogane's face, he returned the gesture and ran pianists fingers through ebony locks. "Now Kuro that wasn't getting sleep was it?" He couldn't help but tease this amazing man, he felt him shift so he was pressed chest to chest with the warrior but he didn't panic at feeling his warmth above him it was to relaxing. He felt calloused palms hold his face steady and warm lips press against his own before tracing down his cheek, "Shut up silly mage." Then there was a warm tongue tracing the edges of his ear and lips suckling on the fleshy lobe. "Mmmmmm…yes."

Kurogane enjoyed the tender moments with the mage, keeping his body firmly inside the smaller man as he teased at the soft lobe. He felt content, deeply sated and finally complete, though he wondered what this meant for them both. He would happily keep the mage with him forever, it was easy to see that he was his other half, his balance and he needed him so desperately it was confounding. He looked down at the blond, forehead drawn into a frown, "Fai…?"

Fai could hear the question in Kurogane's voice and knew that it had been coming, though he had hoped for a little longer to basque in this pleasure they had wrought together. "Yes Kuro?"

"I…well…what is…I mean…" Kurogane watched the mage as he suddenly reared up and sealed his lips with a kiss so sweet he felt his eyes shutter at the tenderness in it.

"Mmmm…you taste spicy…Kuro-puppy." Fai loved the startled look that swept across those familiar scowling features and gave a genuine smile for the warrior. "Will you fight the monsters Kuro-sama - no matter what they are?"

"For you I would." Kurogane squeezed the blond, rolling them over so that he lay next to the blond, slowly slipping out of the snug depths of his body. He didn't care about the sweat and seeded they were both covered in he just wanted to be close to this man for a little longer. "For as long as you'll keep a ninja like me." He brushed a feather light kiss to the mage's temple, much as he had done before.

Fai smiled softly as he was maneuvered to his side, giving a slight wince as his body reminded him of the vigorous activities it had participated in. He curled into the warrior's body, feeling arms curl around him protectively, his body was thoroughly exhausted and he felt his eyelids drooping shut. He felt the soft brush of lips against his temple were so familiar even though it had only been done once before, "Thank you…Kurogane…I think…I'd like you…to be mine…" As his voice drifted off sentence not quite finished he heard a soft chuckle from the taller man holding him.

"Your own personal warrior. Hahh…I think I could live with that." The voice drifted away as the blond fell into a deep, unbroken sleep. Kurogane brushed the fine filaments of blond away from the mage's eyes and looked up as the door creaked open, admitting a sliver of predawn light. He saw the Princess stood in the doorway, sleeping fur ball in her arms. He flushed a bright red, as he covered the slender mage with the sheet they had kicked off. When he turned crimson orbs on her again she smiled sweetly, pulling the door closed, he heard a quiet whisper from her melodious voice, "Thank you Kurogane-san."

He turned his gaze back to the blond now in his bed, "It was my pleasure." He curled around the mage; bodies flush from head to toe, and settled his cheek against the curve of the pale column of the magician's throat. He inhaled the delicious fragrance of winter, sex and mage as his eyes slid shut.


End file.
